Les 10 commandements d'Aphrodite Cupidon
by Ayma
Summary: posez pas de questions sur le titre ça viendra vers la fin. C'est la suite de : les paris. Riza se fait agresser par des gens qui veulent la tuer. Au programme : RoyxRiza, le duo EdxAl et un docteur à moitier taré.
1. agression

**-- Il est conseillé de lire "Les paris" avant, vous comprendrez mieux le contexte (mais bon vous faites ce que vous voulez)**

**si je vous disait que fma est à moi, je suis sure que personne ne me croirait... et vous auriez raison... **

Chapitre1: Agression 

Riza Hawkeye s'engagea dans la ruelle. L'endroit était sombre, lugubre et il y régnait une ambiance plutôt maussade. Mais peu importait à la jeune militaire, cette ruelle était un raccourcie qui lui économisait au moins un quart d'heure de marche et qui lui permettait d'arriver en avance au QG. Elle marchait donc, en gardant tout même une bonne allure.

Soudain, sortant de l'ombre, un homme armé d'un fusils à pompe lui fit face.

--Stop !

--Que … ?

--Ne bougez plus ! fit un deuxième homme derrière elle, la pointant d'un flingue.

Dans un réflexe, Riza avait approché sa main vers son holster.

--N'y pensez même pas !

Elle se retourna , les mains en l'air. _Ils sont trois._

--Que me voulez-vous ?

--Oh, pas grand chose en réalité. commença celui qui semblait être le chef. Juste te tuer… finit-il dans un sourire ironique.

Le troisième homme lui retira son arme **(pour plus de facilité je vais les appeler ainsi,n°1 fusil à pompe, n°2 le chef, n°3 et ben… on a qu'a dire qu'il est brun et barbu)** La jeune femme inspira un grand coup et demanda d'une voix calme :

--Puis-je au moins en connaître la raison ?

--Pas tout de suite, fit n°2, mais en attendant tu vas nous suivre bien gentiment. On a quelques questions à te poser sur ton cher colonel, ses intentions, faiblesses… bref, tout le baratin.

Ces paroles ne firent qu'un tour dans la tête de la militaire.

D'une vitesse foudroyante, elle se retourna vers n°3, qui venait de la désarmer, lui agrippa les bras et lu donna un coup de genoux entre les jambes pour qu'il lâche les revolvers.**(ça doit faire mal..., chuis sadique, lol)**

--Que… ?

N°1(fusil à pompe) tira, mais déjà, Riza s'était baissée et avait envoyé à terre n°2 grâce à son célèbre « coup de pied ».

Avant que n°1 n'ai pu comprendre quoi que ce soit, elle avait assommé n°2 avec l'un des flingues qu'elle avait pris à n°3 et s'était volatilisée.

N°1 constata les dégâts, en effets ce n'était pas la jeune femme qu'il avait abattu mais son collègue.

--Merde !

Il balaya du regard le lieu à la recherche de la militaire.

--Et remerde ! Où qu'elle est passée ?

Il n'eu pas le temps de trouver de réponse à sa question car derrière lui, la jeune femme fit feu et il tomba, mort.

Riza sortit de sa cachette et entrouvrit le haut de sa veste, ses petites pirouettes lui avait donné chaud. Elle s'approcha de ses victimes, lasse et dégoûtée.

--Raah, c'est malin ça fait 58 maintenant…**(nombre fictif de ses victimes si, vous pensez que c'es plus ou moins dites le moi)** Bon…j'ai plus qu'a interroger le trois… ième ?

Elle tourna sur elle-même, n°2 manquait à l'appel. Ses sens en alertent, elle fixa l'obscurité, prête à faire feu.

Derrière elle, une ombre s'approchait, mais elle ne la vit pas. N02 s'empara de ses bras, empêchant ainsi Riza de se défendre. Il lui arracha des mains son flingue et le pointa dans son dos.

--Tu bouges, t'es morte.

Riza resta calme malgré sa frustration de s'être faite avoir une deuxième fois

--Bon, j'imagine que tu vas pas collaborer…

--Plutôt mourir !

--Je vois. Tu voulais savoir pourquoi on devait te tuer, c'est simple… Sans sa nounou, le colonel est sans défense et on aura plus qu'à agir

--Le colonel est entouré d'hommes très fidèles !

--Peut être, mais aucun d'eux n'est près à sacrifiersa vie pour lui.

Riza imagina la scène : Mustang se fait tirer dessus… personne pour le protéger… _NON…pas lui…_

--Je ne te sous-estimerais plus. Tu as tué deux de mes hommes, je ne peux vraiment pas me permettre de te laisser en vie.

Des larmes coulèrent le long des joues de la jeune femme. _Je n'ai pas le droit de mourir sinon…_

--C'est vraiment gentil de ta part de te sacrifier pour lui, mais ça ne changera rien …

Il laissa échapper de sa gorge un rire amusé.

--Je te laisse vingt secondes pour faire tes prières.

Riza passa sa main dans sa veste, _si elle ne fait rien elle mourra de toute façon, _et en sortit un… CLICK

--Que… ?

Dans un geste de désespoir elle pointa son arme sous le visage de son agresseur… PAN… et tira. Elle serra les dents et put sentir dans son dos le liquide chaud gicler. L'homme s'effondra au sol, le crâne explosé.

L'odeur du sang se fit tellement forte qu'elle lui donna la nausée et elle dut se soutenir contre les murs des bâtiments pour ne tomber à son tour.

Les vêtement maculés du liquide rouge, elle sortit de la ruelle sombre pour arriver sur une place où se trouvait une cabine téléphonique. Elle respirait par saccade et luttait pour ne pas s'évanouir. Dans un dernier effort, elle se dirigea vers la cabine tout en titubant. A l'intérieur, elle composa un numéro et se laissa glisser au sol.

--Allô ? fit le combiné.

--Colonel ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

--Ah ! Lieutenant ! Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? Ça fait un quart d'heure qu'on vous attend !

--Disons que j'ai eu… (elle avait du mal à respirer), un petit… empêchement.

Elle enleva sa veste et s'essuya le visage avec.

--Que voulez-vous dire ?

--Est-ce que cous pourriez venir ?

--Mais enfin… ?

--En fait… c'est assez grave…

Riza posa sa main sur sa hanche, espérant ainsi retenir le flot de sang qui s'échapait de sa blessure. Elle était sortie vivante de son agression, mais pas indemne.

--Où êtes-vous ?

La tête commença à lui tourner, elle perdait trop de sang…

--Ah, tous ce sang… dit-elle avec dégoût.

--Lieutenant où êtes vous ? redemanda Roy Mustang qui commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

--Je vais…Tout devint flou autour d'elle. M'é… va…nouir…

Elle s'effondra, inconsciente.

--LIEUTENANT ! REPONDEZ !

_Rien…_

--ET MERDE !

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**4 feuilles doubles, une première !(pourla fic en entière)Généralement c'est 3. En + celle-ci, j'ai commencé à l'écrire en maths… (passionnant cette matière)**


	2. inquiétudes

** D'après ce que j'ai pu voir**, **les maths comptent beaucoup de passionnés sur ce site...lol. Ne vous en faites pas cette fic est terminée j'ai juste à la taper. (ça n'empêche pas ke j'utiliserais mes prochaine heures de maths pour d'autres fic)  
**

**Sinon merci pour toutes les reviews que j'ai eu pour le chapitre précédent, (6 un record) ça encourrage vachement . Alors continuez ainsi et la suite viendra plus vite j'en suis sure !lol**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 2 : inquiétudes

Roy Mustang se tourna vers ses subordonné.

--Adjudant ! Je veux savoir d'où vient cet appel !

--Oui mon colonel.

Il se dirigea vers son bureau. En chemin il croisa ses trois fidèles soldats : Havoc, Falman et Breda. Il les interpella :

--Vous trois, préparez-vous on sort !

Les trois hommes regardèrent leur supérieur entrer dans son bureau.

--Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Falman.

--Ça fait vingt minutes qu'Hawkeye est en retard. lui répondit Havoc en rangeant précieusement son paquet de cigarette.

--Ah…

Mustang sortit de son bureau et retourna voir l'adjudant Fuery.

--Colonel, cet appel vient d'ici. dit-il en montrant l'endroit sur une carte de la ville.

--Merci adjudant.

Les quatre militèrent quittèrent le QG.

------------------------------------------------------------------

L'équipe de Mustang arriva devant la ruelle. Ils avaient dû y aller en voiture, le raccourcie ne pouvant être emprunter qu'à pied et puis le colonel voulait arriver le plus vite possible.

--C'est sombre… commenta Breda

--C'est sinistre… fit Falman

--Elle passe vraiment tout les jours par ici ? demanda Havoc

Roy Mustang entra sans faire attention aux commentaires, Hawkeye était en danger. Les trois soldats le suivirent peu après en soupirant, l'endroit ne les emballait pas trop.

Au bout d'une dizaine de mètres, ils virent les trois cadavres étendus au sol. Roy regardait partout, les mort ne l'intéressaient pas vraiment.

Les autres, au contraire, commençaient à comprendre.

--'tain, elle a réussi à mettre trois hommes KO ! fit Havoc, constatant les dégats

--Faut pas la faire chier… en conclut Falman.

--Waaa, regarde dans quel état il est celui-là ! s'exclama Breda qui venait de voir l'homme au crâne explosé.

--Où est la cabine ? demanda Roy qui s'inquiétait de plus en plus.

--A mon avis, il suffit de suivre les traces de sang. avança Havoc en désignant les petites flaques rouges.

Il avait vu juste, la cabine se trouvait au bout. Mustang s'y précipita, effrayé par ce qu'il allait découvrir.

Là, il la vit, inconsciente et baignant dans son sang mais, à son grand soulagement, vivante.

Les trois soldats virent leurs supérieur sortir de la cabine, le lieutenant Hawkeye dans ses bras, et se diriger vers la voiture qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la ruelle.

En chemin, la jeune femme repris connaissance.

--Colonel, les homme… ils…vous…

--Vous n'êtes pas en état de parler lieutenant, gardez vos forces.

Rassurée par la présence du colonel, elle s'évanouit de nouveau.

Mustang installa Hawkeye dans la voiture. Avant d'entrer à son tour pour conduire, il se tourna vers ses subordonnés qui, d'ailleurs, se sentait un peu oublié.

--Sous lieutenant Havoc, commença-t-il, vous vous démmerdez comme vous pouvez…

Son visage exprimait une grande colère.

--Mais je veux savoir qui sont CES SALOPARS !

Ne laissant pas le loisir au lieutenant de répondre, il s'enferma dans la voiture et quitta les lieux.

Les trois soldats se regardèrent.

--Wow, vaut mieux pas y toucher à son lieutenant, ça le rend furax ! intervint Havoc en se grattant la tête

--Paske t'aurais envie de la toucher toi ? fit Breda, grimaçant à la vue des cadavres gisants dans la mare de sang.

Havoc regarda celui à la cervelle explosée, _pas vraiment_, et ils se mirent au travail.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Et voilà 2è chapitre fini**

**Sinon, j'ai une question : à votre avis, qu'est-ce qu'il faudrait proposer à Winry pour qu'elle vienne à central danser avec Ed dans un bal ? (pour une prochaine fic) Si vous avez des idée dites le, sinon ba je garderais la mienne... **


	3. un docteur taré

**CA YEST JAI MON ORDI, CHUIS TROP CONTENTE ! (tout les fma à télécharger --> trop cool) je vais enfin pouvoir traduire des chapitre trop cool... hum hum... sinon la suite.**

Chapitre 3 : un docteur taré

Risa Hawkeye se réveilla en sursaut. Elle regarda autour d'elle avant de comprendre : elle se trouvait dans une chambre d'hopital. Une douleur au ventre la fit grimacer, _conards d'assassins_, puis elle constata que sa hanche était bandée.

Elle entendit un ronflement. A sa gauche, le Colonel Mustang dormait sur une chaise sa tête et ses mains contre la table de nuit. Riza se recala dans son lit elle ne voulait pas le réveiller.

La porte s'ouvrit.

--Ah vous êtes enfin réveillée !

Riza tourna la tête et vit un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année en blouse blanche. Il portait des lunettes, une barbe et ses cheveux blanc partaient en live. En gros il faisait assez « désordre ».

--Euh oui…répondit-elle en le regardant approcher. _Bizarre ce type…_

--Ça fait trois jours que vous dormiez, et lui, fit le médecin en désignant Mustang, ça fait trois jours qu'il veille sur vous.

C'est à ce moment là que le jeune homme s'éveilla.

--Ah colonel ! C'est bon votre protégée a repris connaissance !

--Oui… bien… répondit Roy, gêné.

--Euh… docteur… Je voudrais savoir… commença Riza visiblement tracassée.

--Oh ne vous en faite pas pour ça ! s'exclama le docteur.

Il se tourna vers mustang et lui fit un clin d'œil complice puis il revint vers la jeune femme.

--Votre blessure n'est pas trop grave, ça ne vous empêchera pas d'avoir des enfants.

Roy tomba de sa chaise, Riza était très mal à l'aise.

--No problem **(avec l'accent anglais)** ! fit le médecin tout souriant en levant le pouce.

_Silence…_

--Ben quoi ? demanda-t-il en voyant leur tête d'enterrement.

--Euh… nous ne sommes pas… ensemble. répondit Riza en serrant les draps de son lit.

--Ah bon ? s'étonna le binoclard. J'aurais cru…

Riza suait à grosse goutte tandis que Roy hurlait en silence sur le sol.

Le médecin toujours perplexe se gratta le crâne.

--Faut quand même le faire, rester trois jour au chevet d'une jeune femme avec qui on ne sort pas… c'est louche… Enfin bon, j'vais pas pousser les choses.

Le médecin ne semblait pas se rendre compte dans quel état il mettait les deux soldats : Roy s'arrachait les cheveux tandis que Riza tournait au rouge vif.

L'homme en blanc se dirigea vers la porte.

--Bon, je vous laisse. J'ai des choses à faire.

Et il s'en alla, les laissant seul. Un silence très embarrassant planait dans la pièce. Roy le brisa :

--Ne faites attention à lui, il est… _pire que Hugues…_hum… sinon, votre blessure… ? demanda-t-il en tirant le col de sa veste. Il avait chaud tout d'un coup.

--Ah, euh… je crois que ça va… répondit-elle en regardant obstinément ses mains.

--Je suis désolée, c'est à cause de moi si vous avez été agressée.

--Comment le savez… ?

--Ces imbéciles avaient sur eux une lettre leur demandant de m'éliminer par tout les moyens.

Visiblement, parler de leur travail les mettaient plus à l'aise. **(quels bouffons !)**

--Mais le pire c'est que ça vient de personnes qui font partie de l'armée

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Parallèlement, les frères Elric traînaient dans les couloirs de l'hôpital à la recherche du colonel, un rapport à rendre… **( tient donc…)**

Il croisèrent un médecin qui semblait à première vue à moitié jeté.

--Vous auriez pas vu le colonel Mustang ? demanda Edward.

--Il est dans cette chambre. répondit le docteur en désignant une porte.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dans la chambre :

--Mes ennemis ne sont que des jaloux qui sont plus haut gradé que moi et qui ont peur de perdre leur places.

--Ils voulaient connaître vos faiblesses et vos intentions. informa la jeune femme.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed était près à frapper à la porte quand il entendit la voix des deux soldats.

--Oh, le colonel est seul avec le lieutenant. constata Alphonse.

--On reprend les paris ? fit Ed, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres et il se colla contre la porte.

--Pfff, ça sert à rien… soupira Alphonse. un coincé avec une coincée, comment veux-tu que ça avance ?

--Chute !

Les deux alchimistes étaient une fois de plus en train d'épier le colonel Mustang et sa subordonnée… et ça allait encore leur créer pas mal d'histoires.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**allez plus qu'un chapitre qui sera un peu plus long et qui va expliquer le titre**


	4. un grand philosophe

**Et voici le dernier chapitre de cette grosse connerie où l'on explique _enfin_ ce que veut dire ce titre bizard...**

**Alors j'vous prévient, ça risque d'être chaud à lire, ya pleins de coupures (--> surtout bien comprendre l'alternance entre Roy/Riza et Ed/Al)**

---------------------------------------

Chapitre 4 : Un grand philosophe

Dans la chambre la conversation entre les deux soldats continuait.

--Vous savez, dans ces cas vous n'êtes pas obliger de ne rien dire…

--Mais… ?

--Je préfère encore que vous leur disiez tous ce qu'il veulent savoir plutôt que vous vous fassiez tuer bêtement.

La jeune femme détourna la tête et serra les points.

--Je refuse !

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Eh, ça à l'air d'avancer on dirait.. fit Ed visiblement ravi.

--Tu parles ! répondit l'armure, pas très convaincue.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Et moi je refuse que vous vous sacrifiez pour si peu ! Si vous avez la possibilité de sauver votre peau, faites-le !

Riza attendis quelques seconde avant de répondre.

--Même si ça doit vous mener à la mort ?

Sa voix trahissait ses émotions.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

--5€ que ce sera le lieutenant ! s'exclama Alphonse.

--Et moi je dis que ce sera le colonel ! intervint Edward, sûr de lui.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Oui c'est un ordre ! hurla presque Roy.

--Je ne peux l'accepter !

Le ton montait entre les deux jeunes gens.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le médecin vit les deux frères contre les porte.

--Mais qu'est-ce que.. ?

--CHUTE ! le coupa Ed.

Alphonse expliqua au médecin.

--On paris sur lequel des deux va avouer en premier.

Le visage du docteur devint sévère.

--Vous savez que c'est mesquin de faire ça ?

--Euh… firent les deux frères, mal à l'aise.

Le docteur sortit un porte-monnaie de sa poche et en retira des billets.

--Et ben moi je parie 15€ que ce serale lieutenant ! s'exclama-t-il, tout joyeux.

--Ah, tu vois Ed, lui aussi pense comme moi !

--Pfff, vous allez perdre, lelieutenant sait garder son sang froid.

--Mais le colonel sais rester indifférent quand on le provoque. renchérit Al.

--Si vous voulez mon avis, intervint le docteur, il faut leur donner un coup de pouce parce qu'ils sont vraiment coincés…

Les deux frères acquièrent.

--Je m'en serais bien occupé personnellement, mais c'est impossible, mon travail…

L'air grave il continua :

--Jeunes gens, il faut que vous sachiez qu'il de votre devoir que de les aider, article 6 des 10 commandements d'Aphrodite Cupidon (grand philosophe) « quand deux personnes se plaisent mais ne tentent rien, pousse les s'avouer leurs sentiments ». Je compte sur vous pour aider ces deux brebis égarées.

Ed et Al se mirent au garde à vous.

--Compris ! dirent-ils en cœur.

--Bien, si on se revoit, je vous apprendrais les 9 autres commandements d'Aphrodite Cupidon qui expliquent comment aider son prochain.

Puis les trois complices se remirent contre la porte à écouter attentivement.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le colonel avait maintenant la gorge nouée :

--S'il devait vous arriver quelque chose, je…

--ET MOI ?

---------------------------------------------------------------

--T'as perdu Ed, rigola Al.

---------------------------------------------------------------

--Que croyez-vous que je deviendrais si… ?

------------------------------------------------------------

--NON PAS ENCORE ! hurla ED.

------------------------------------------------------------

--…..

Hawkeye et Mustang se regardèrent. Le cris venait de la porte. Mustang s'y dirigea et l'ouvris.

BAM. Les trois curieux tombèrent au pied du colonel. Edward était complètement écrasé par le poids des deux autres.

--Ah… euh… bonjour colonel, on…

--VOUS ESPIONNAIT…finit Mustang qui commençait sérieusement à enrager.

Ça faisait maintenant deux fois, beaucoup trop pour être une coïncidence. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas ses gants sur lui.

Hawkeye, contrairement à son habitude, n'était pas du tout calme, elle était furieuse même. Un vrai choc intérieur : _elle avait faillit dire…_

--VOUS NOUS ESPIONNIEZ ! hurla-t-elle.

Edward blêmit de peur, la jeune femme lui faisait plutôt peur, _très_ même.

--C'est à dire que…

CLIK CLAK  Elle chargea un flingue sortit de nul part.

La bouche d'Ed s'agrandit de 20 cm, les yeux du docteur sortirent de leurs orbites et la tête d'Al roula au sol.

D'une vitesse foudroyante elle bondit sur son lit, ses magnums en mains.

PSSHH. Un filet de sang s'échappa de sa blessure mais elle n'y fit pas attention.

Mustang pris peur.

--Lieutenant, votre blessure !

--Mademoiselle, intervint le médecin, nous sommes dans un hôpital !

Mais la jeune femme voyait rouge et rien ne pouvait la calmer à part éliminer ceux qui avaient osé la mettre dans cette situation. Elle s'élança après les deux frères qui hurlaient comme s'ils étaient poursuivit par un monstre sanguinaire.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard.

_Les pauvres_ se dit Mustang, _J'ai eu du bol_… pensa le médecin.

--Docteur, préparez un nouveau lit, c'est plus prudent…

Le médecin acquiesça.

--11ème commandements : « N'intervient surtout pas dans une affaire où le sujet est fou furieux… »

**FIN**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bon ba j'espère que ça vous a plut ... Si oui, et ben j'ai une suite que je publierai (quand je l'aurai écrite sur feuille lol) : Photos classées X (le titre a de quoi faire peur brrr) Ed décide de se méler de ce qu'il ne devrait pas...lol**

**Par contre je la publirai pas avant au moin une semaine, paske je vais en espagne... mais je la publirai, sure !**

**---> reviews please (avec un grand sourire iiiiih)**

**Ah oui, sinon je vous met les 10 commandements d'Aphrodite Cupidon, lol ( je sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris pendant que j'écrivait, paske ça y était pas dans la BD)  
**

article 1 Tu n'auras pas d'autre guide que celui-ci

2 La nuit est dédiée au culte du lit

3 N'idéalise pas la femme de tes rêves, cherche la !

4 Aide ton prochain célibataire à trouver l'âme soeur

5 Quand l'âme soeur de ton prochain fait partie de son entourage, ouvre lui les yeux

6 Quand deux personnes se plaisent mais ne tentent rien, pousse les à s'avouer leurs sentiments

7 Ne brise pas le coeur de ton prochain avec de faux espoirs

8 Evite de désirer la copine de ton prochain

9 Evite de piquer la copine de ton prochain

10 Tu ne tuera pas ta copine ou celle de ton prochain


End file.
